The invention is based on a base station or a mobile station of a radio-operated telecommunications system with a receiver for processing received information and with at least one digital processor, in particular a digital signal processor, for performing a symbol rate processing. The invention likewise relates to a process for operating a radio-operated telecommunications system wherein information received by a base station or mobile station is subjected to a symbol rate processing by means of at least one digital processor, in particular a digital signal processor. The invention is based on a priority application DE 100 52 392.7 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In a radio-operated telecommunications system, data and/or speech are transmitted in both directions between a base station and a mobile station. For the reception of the transmitted information, for example in the base station, it is necessary to perform a so-called chip rate processing and a so-called symbol rate processing. The outlay for the chip rate processing is substantially dependent upon the number of existing users. The outlay for the symbol rate processing is substantially dependent upon the existing data rate.
As is known, the chip rate processing is performed with the aid of so-called field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) or Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs), while normally so-called digital signal processors (DSPs) are used for the symbol rate processing. It will be clear that in place of the DSPs it is also possible to use other digital processors, in particular microprocessors. Here the number of the FPGAs and/or ASICs must be selected such that the chip rate processing can also still be performed in the case of the maximum possible number of users. Correspondingly the number of the DSPs must be selected such that the symbol rate processing can also still be performed in the case of the maximum possible data rate.
However, the situation is such that there are either a maximum number of users with a low data rate or a small number of users with a maximum data rate. The maximum data rate and the maximum number of users can never be present at the same time however.
This has the result that on the one hand the base station must in each instance be equipped for the described maximum situations in respect of the number of FPGAs and ASICS and the number of DSPs, whereas on the other hand these maximum situations can never occur simultaneously. Consequently either a part of the FPGAs or ASICS or a part of the DSPs is always unused, which is synonymous with an over-dimensioning of the base station in this respect.